


Hallelujah

by isTheWinterLady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All Tasha (Guilty Pleasure), Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Natasha Stark - Freeform, Princess Natasha, Tasha Stark is the best, The world deserves more of Tasha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isTheWinterLady/pseuds/isTheWinterLady
Summary: "Well your faith was strong but you needed proofYou saw her bathing on the roofHer beauty and the moonlight overthrew yaShe tied you to her kitchen chairAnd she broke your throne and she cut your hairAnd from your lips she drew the Hallelujah"





	

Se miró en el espejo una vez más, se suponía que debería sentirse feliz, era el día de su boda y ella se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo, suspiró pesadamente, los recuerdos ocupaban su mente por completo, recuerdos de un amor que debía dejar atrás todo gracias a su padre que estaba obsesionado con unir el reino de los Stark con un reino cercano del cual ella ni siquiera sabía el nombre, cerró los ojos intentando alejarse de la realidad, perdiéndose en uno de los muchos recuerdos que le trían felicidad.

_Tendría 15 o 16 años cuando lo conoció, había sido una sorpresa que su padre la dejase salir sin una escolta, por eso aprovechó para dar un recorrido en el bosque, estaba segura de que no se perdería, Clint Barton, hijo de uno de los caballeros del castillo le había enseñado todos los atajos que existían en el lugar. Pero como de costumbre, Natasha se había alejado demasiado y había ido a dar a una taberna escondida, quiso evitar ser vista, los ebrios sólo querían una cosa cuando se topaban con una chica como ella, se dio media vuelta sin hacer mucho ruido pero uno de los hombres que estaban allí ya había advertido su presencia y comenzó a seguirla, el hombre daba tumbos y no veía con claridad lo cual era una gran ventaja para ella, estaba asustada, claro, pero no era de la clase de chicas que gritan por ayuda, Tasha era la clase de chica que se salvaba a sí misma, sin embargo no contaba con que otro hombre saliera frente a ella mientras corría, chocó contra el pecho de aquel ebrio y cayó de espalda al pasto, ambos hombres comenzaron a tironearla y golpearla, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y había comenzado a gritar pero estaba tan lejos que nadie podría oírla, puso resistencia lo más que pudo y justo cuando estaba por rendirse una espada atravesó el pecho de uno de sus atacantes, salpicándole el rostro de sangre, había visto demasiadas muertes, una más no la impactaba, el cuerpo del hombre cayó, dejando ver a un chico de cabello algo largo y castaño, ojos azules y el rostro más perfecto que Tasha hubiera visto en su vida._

_– Tú – dijo el chico señalando al otro hombre – Vas a irte antes de que te pase lo mismo que a tu amigo, yo en tú lugar me mataría, el Rey va a enterarse de esto y no creo que perdone esta falta – el pobre hombre corrió despavorido y sin volver la mirada – ¿Estás bien?– preguntó tendiéndole una mano a la castaña._

_– Si... gracias– murmuró, su voz estaba entrecortada y aún había lagrimas en sus mejillas, tomó la mano del muchacho, se levantó y cubrió las partes desnudas de su cuerpo, el ojiazul se quitó el pesado abrigo que llevaba y la envolvió con el – ¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador? –_

_– James Buchanan Barnes, mi lady – hizo una reverencia y le sonrió – Si me permite, su mejilla está sangrando– James sacó un pañuelo y lo acercó al rostro de Tasha, ella retrocedió un poco y le quitó el pañuelo de la mano para limpiarse la mejilla_

_– ¿Te ha enviado mi padre?– preguntó con desconfianza_

_– ¿Su padre? Para nada, sólo ha sido un milagro que haya estado aquí para salvarla– le sonrió, Tasha no podía creer que alguien poseyera tan encantadora sonrisa_

_– Serás recompensado– le aseguró sonriendo levemente_

_– Lo importante ahora es llevarla al palacio – la castaña asintió y ambos comenzaron a a caminar por entre los árboles – ¿Que hacía la princesa sola en el bosque? –_

_– Yo... sólo paseaba – le respondió en un susurro. El camino fue silencioso, llegaron a los alrededores del castillo, Tasha podía divisar las altas paredes de roca y se sintió a salvo , soltó un suspiro casi inaudible._

_– Bien, mi Lady, me despido– la castaña se giró para mirarlo, se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al pensar que nunca volvería a verlo_

_– ¿No vas a cobrar la recompensa?– preguntó un tanto acelerada – Salvar a la princesa merece una recompensa– él la miró sonriendo y negó con la cabeza_

_– No soy un hombre interesado en el dinero, mi Lady– le aseguró_

_– Bueno, todos los hombres están interesados en algo así que dígame que es lo que quiere y yo misma veré que se le cumpla– James lo pensó por unos segundos y después sonrió ampliamente, se acercó a la chica y le tomó la mano._

_– Quisiera, si no es mucho pedir, poder verla otra vez– Tasha se sonrojó violentamente –¿Cree usted, majestad, que pueda cumplirme ese deseo?–_

_– Bueno, creo que es algo que puedo cumplir – le sonrió aún sonrojada, James besó su mano y le guiñó el ojo_

_– En dos días, al atardecer, en el prado que está cerca de aquí – susurró antes de irse_

 

Sonrió, estaba al borde de las lagrimas, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos sus damas de compañía le estaban arreglando el cabello, una de ellas se ofreció a pintarle los labios, Tasha frunció el ceño pensando en que ahora sus labios no le pertenecerían sólo a James, así como tampoco los de James le pertenecerían a ella, recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que lo besó:

_Habían pasado dos años desde que empezó a verse con él a escondidas, todos los días al atardecer, al parecer James era el único que parecía comprenderla a la perfección, podía pasar horas a su lado sin aburrirse, sin pelear y sin que él estuviera cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos para ir y contárselos a su padre._

_– Voy a atraparte, Nat – le amenazó por décima vez mientras la chica corría y se escondía tras los árboles , no le fue muy difícil encontrarla, podía escuchar con claridad las risas de la castaña, se acercó sigilosamente y se asomó por uno de los lados del gran tronco –Ya te vi – susurró_

_–¡Bucky!– exclamó del susto, iba a comenzar a correr pero él la detuvo tomándola por el brazo_

_– No huyas de mi, hermosa– le susurró mientras la acercaba más a él, la abrazó por la cintura y ella posó sus manos en el musculado pecho del castaño_

_– No huiría de ti, Bucky ¿Como podría huir de ti?– susurró , se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato, sonriéndose bobamente_

_– ¿Puedo...?– ella asintió suavemente, James acercó su rostro lentamente al de la chica hasta que sus labios se rozaron, se besaron tiernamente por unos segundos y al separarse Tasha escondió su rostro en el cuello de James, él soltó una risita y besó su cabello –Te amo– Tasha abrió los ojos como platos_

_– Y-yo creo que...también te amo– murmuró, el castaño sonrió, era todo lo que él quería escuchar_

_– Te prometo por mi vida y por todos los dioses que jamás voy a alejarme de ti, Tasha, jamás– susurró_

 

Suspiró una ultima vez, las puertas de la iglesia estaban cerradas pero no tardarían en abrirse para que entrara, derramó unas cuantas lagrimas más, no quería aceptar su destino pero tenía que hacerlo, si no lo hacía su padre la condenaría como traidora. Las pesadas puertas se abrieron lentamente, dejando ver a todos los invitados, la mayoría eran personas que Tasha ni siquiera conocía, caminó por el largo pasillo sin levantar la mirada, no quería ver el rostro de su futuro esposo, le aterraba saber que se casaría con alguien que no era James, las manos comenzaron a temblarle y estuvo a punto de dejar de avanzar , miró a su lado para encontrarse con la divertida mirada de Clint, ella frunció el ceño y volvió su mirada al suelo, había tratado de convencer a su padre de que podían llegar a un acuerdo sin tener que celebrar una boda, pero Howard se mostró reacio, quería por todos los medios unir los reinos, crear un imperio, a Howard sólo le importaba eso, su reputación y el oro. El pasillo comenzaba a parecerle terriblemente largo, estuvo a punto de desfallecer pero entonces vio la escalinata, estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de su destino y aún se negaba a aceptarlo, las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y ella se apresuró a limpiarlas, inhaló profundamente antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras, aún esperaba a que James apareciera para salvarla, tenía aún esa esperanza, era imposible, lo sabía pero de alguna forma tonta ella seguía creyéndolo, siguió avanzando, pensando en lo terrible que sería su vida. Aún cuando estuvo junto al hombre que sería su esposo no levantó la mirada, hasta que él le tomó de la mano, su mirada viajo hasta el rostro ajeno y sintió que iba a morirse, las lagrimas brotaron incontrolablemente de sus ojos, haciendo sonreír al hombre que las había provocado.

– Te dije que no iba a apartarme de ti, Nat– le sonrió, la castaña pudo haberlo besado en ese instante pero tuvo que contenerse – Jamás me apartaré de ti – susurró y luego se acercó para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla

– Por favor no lo hagas,nunca– pidió, James soltó una risita y asintió – Te amo, James Buchanan Barnes–

– Y yo te amo, Natasha Stark–


End file.
